La Trace
by GlitterInTheVoid
Summary: On racontait qu'il venait des confins inexplorés de l'univers et que là-bas, il était considéré comme le plus grand pirate de son temps, qu'il était immortel, intouchable, qu'il ne reculait devant rien. Il était le bandit parfait, mais insaisissable. On ne se lançait pas sur sa trace ... Puisque c'était lui qui se lançait sur la vôtre.


**Coucou !**

 **En fouillant dans mes dossiers, je suis tombée sur un ancien OS que j'avais écrit il y a environ deux ans. Donc en le relisant, j'en ai profité pour le retravailler un peu … Et je me suis dit que le (re)poster ici serait amusant. Alors le voici ! :D**

 **Je réfléchis à une courte suite, à quelques petits chapitres par-ci par-là, car quelques idées ont germé dans mon esprit et je suis bien motivée pour les écrire. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je ferai, mais cette petite ''histoire'' me permettra de temporiser un peu entre les chapitres de mes grosses fictions, histoire de montrer que je ne suis pas (encore) morte malgré mon retard et mon silence (pardon ;w;).**

 **Pour ce qui est des disclaimers, les deux univers ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à leurs créateurs respectifs (oui, avec un s).**

 **Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

La République avait bien plus d'ennemis qu'on le pensait.

Les Séparatistes, les Sith, quelques rebelles, les bandits de grands chemins, les chasseurs de primes,elle-même. Système engrainé, pourri de l'intérieur. On y complotait, on y tuait, on y assassinait sans pudeur. L'intérêt commun n'était plus et le système mis à nu faisait surgir une nouvelle classe de personnes.

 _Les Pirates._

Des gens qui attaquaient, pillaient et détruisaient tous les convois qu'ils croisaient. On disait qu'ils œuvraient pour eux, sans morale ni sens de l'honneur. Qu'ils étaient violents et lâches, anarchistes, désorganisés. Qu'ils ne vivaient que pour l'alcool, les femmes et les richesses. Des chasseurs de trésor qui, bien souvent, mourraient avoir d'avoir touché un vrai butin ― exécutés au nom du système qui les avais mis au monde.

La République les détestait, pour ainsi dire. Il n'était pas rare qu'un ou deux de ses vaisseaux soient dévalisés par ces imbéciles.

Et tout le monde, d'ailleurs, savait que la neutralité de la piraterie n'était rien qu'une illusion niaise destinée aux plus optimistes. Les forbans se rangeaient généralement du côté des Séparatistes car ils avaient beaucoup à y gagner. L'adage dit que l'union fait la force … Mais pas la paix : les règlements de comptes étaient fréquents, témoins de la guerre impitoyable que se livraient deux grands genres de banditisme.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu' _il_ n'arrive.

Avant que des croiseurs Républicains et Séparatistes ne se fassent ouvertement attaquer.

Sorti de nulle part ― ou plutôt, sorti d'une brume aussi noire que le néant lui-même ― un imposant vaisseau avec une tête de mort à la proue avait littéralement _chargé_ ses proies, successivement. Sa vitesse était effroyable, ses armes destructrices. Et sa stratégie efficace.

On avait rarement vu un assaut aussi fulgurant.

Son irruption avait semé la panique dans les deux camps et les survivants avaient filés sans demander leurs restes. Il ne les avait pas coursés. Alors ils avaient tout raconté. La République était à la fois outragée et intriguée, tandis que les graines de la discorde germaient entre pirates et Séparatistes. On commença à réclamer le nom de cet illustre inconnu – notamment pour que la République puisse lui donner un matricule de criminel.

Toutefois, les apparitions du vaisseau se faisaient rares ― mais elles avaient cela de particulier, ce qui les rendaient particulièrement marquantes. Quelques s'étaient écoulés sans qu'on ne sache rien de lui. Puis un jour, l'Univers consentit à lever le voile sur l'un de ses nombreux secrets.

 _Harlock._

Le Capitaine Harlock.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait.

On racontait qu'il venait des confins inexplorés de l'univers et que là-bas, il était considéré comme le plus grand pirate de son temps, qu'il était immortel, intouchable, qu'il ne reculait devant rien. Il était le bandit parfait. Le bouc-émissaire idéal. Sauf qu'il était parfaitement insaisissable.

 _On ne se lançait pas sur sa trace._

Mais alors que les bruits enflaient, il disparut si rapidement qu'on finit par douter de la véracité des bruits qui couraient à son sujet.

De nombreuses années s'écoulèrent sans qu'on sache s'il avait réellement existé ou non. Les autres pirates riaient de lui. On commença à le tourner en dérision, à moquer son nom, à entacher cette réputation qui l'avait rendu si célèbre. Dans le jargon, le mot « harlock » finit par désigner « beaucoup de bruit pour par grand-chose ». Ou bien on l'utilisait pour dire « _filer à la Harlock_ ».

Cet homme devint une légende, un mythe.

Le temps passa encore, immuable.

Pourtant, la République le chercha, retourna la Galaxie pour le retrouver. On n'apparaissait pas si soudainement pour disparaitre ensuite sans rien demander, dans le silence et la discrétion. Or on avait oublié avec lui ce que certains avaient dit à l'heure où il s'était fait connaitre : on se lançait pas sur sa trace.

 _C'était lui qui se lançait sur la votre._

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir – et puis j'aime bien discuter. *w***

 **Sur ces paroles, je vous envoie de l'amour et de l'avoine. Prenez bien soin de vous en attendant le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
